


Deal with the Devil

by umbreonblue



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Angels, Blood and Injury, Deal, Demons, First Meetings, Invitation, Reapers, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: William Twining gets a letter inviting him to tea with Earl Phantomhive.
Relationships: Kevin Cecil | Uriel & William Twining, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, William Twining & Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Deal with the Devil

It was just like any other day…

William accuses as soon as he saw those papers, "Kevin...you bet on horse races again, didn't you?"

"Hahaha..." Kevin laughs awkwardly.

"Didn't I tell you to stop gambling?!" he yells.

"But... I made a killing!" Kevin argues.

Pouting, William hits him, "Divine punishment!"

"Ouch!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ciel Phantomhive had a sneaking suspicion, "Sebastian...did you smuggle cats in the mansion again?"

Sebastian takes a long pause before answering, "...no."

Ciel angrily yells, "Get them out by sunset! You know I'm allergic!"

"Of course, Master!" Sebastian bows.

* * *

Sighing, William could only glance at the letter he'd received. It was an invitation for tea from Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

He had received it last night from Phamtomhive's butler…

* * *

_Flashback_

William was just about to go to bed when he heard something from the balcony. When he went to investigate, however, he was caught off guard.

He saw a man in black, red eyes piercing his very soul.

Shuttering a bit, William asks, "What're you doing here this late?"

"I'm simply here to deliver this to you," the man hands William a letter, which he cautiously accepts.

"Who are you?" William asks as the man was just about to leave.

The clouds moved past the moon, which illuminated them. William sees that the man had black hair, dressed like butler with demonic red eyes, almost like Dantalion's but…colder and crueller.

"…Just one hell of a butler," he smirks before jumping off the balcony.

_End of flashback_

* * *

William asks, "I have to go somewhere. Can you come with me?"

Kevin nods, "Sure Young Master...but where exactly?"

"To Phantomhive Manor. I...have a meeting with Earl Phantomhive."

Kevin frowns, "Couldn't you go by yourself?"

"He has a demon as his butler," he admits.

Kevin pauses, "...A demon, you say?"

"Yeah... He says he only serves his Young Master."

Kevin sighs, shaking his head, "Probably a contracted one then.

He blinks, "Contract?"

"Some demons form contracts with humans, granting their wish in exchange for their soul," Kevin explains.

"I...see…" William lowers his head in thought.

Seeing William's mood, Kevin says, "I'll get ready then."

William nods, still wondering what kind of person Earl Phamtomhive is.

* * *

When they arrive, they're seated in Earl Phamtomhive's office.

Earl Phantomhive is a few years younger than William but is already in charge of his household due to circumstances. He has an eye patch, just leaving a single blue eye free. However, William knows not to underestimate him.

"Good evening, Earl Phantomhive," William greets.

Ciel Phantomhive nods, "Good evening, William Twining. I see you brought company?"

Kevin nods, "I can't just leave my Young Master's side, Sir."

Ciel waves it off, "... I see. Well, no matter."

His own butler comes, bringing snacks and tea. William instantly recognizes the man as the one from last night.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

William starts off the conversation, "I've heard the rumors about you. The Queen's Watchdog. Why the sudden interest in me?"

Ciel smirks, "Why don't you guess?"

"Because I'm Solomon's supposed reincarnation? Because I'm the Elector of Hell?

Ciel smiles, "Of course those are important...but can't I invest in a promising student?"

After a pause and a sigh, William states, "I am a Realist, you know... I don't care for any business with demons or angels. It's too troublesome. Besides, I aim to be Prime Minister in the future."

"You're quite ambitious…" Ciel comments.

William smiles proudly, "Of course I am. I'm destined for greatness."

Shaking his head, Ciel responds, "That arrogance will get you in trouble, I just know it."

"Then let it come. I'm sure I can handle it," is William's reply.

After a moment of sipping tea, the two butlers whispered to their Masters, "I'm sorry, Young Master but… I can't stand that angel/demon!"

Ciel and William sweat-dropped.

"Sebastian, you should show Twining's butler around the mansion."

"Kevin, go with him please."

"Yes, Young Master," they reply reluctantly before leaving the room.

After breathing a sigh of relief and hoping they don't destroy anything…

"I heard you manipulated some demons to your whim?" Ciel inquires.

William smiles, "Oh that! Well...yes, I did. It was easy. All I did was convince them to work with me, and it worked out... Even though I didn't get 1st place." 'I still have no idea what Camio did, dammit!'

Ciel nods in approval, "You have a good sense for business. You would be welcome to my company after you graduate if you want."

Raising an eyebrow, trying not to get too excited, "Really?"

Ciel smiles, "Really. But I have conditions."

Tilting his head to the side, "What conditions?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kevin and Sebastian were disgruntled, walking side by side.

'I hate this…'

That was when an uninvited guest appeared.

A redhead with shark teeth, glasses, covered in red clothes and has green eyes.

"Oh, Sebby~!" the flamboyant redhead calls, Sebastian shuttering.

"That is…?" Kevin asks as the redhead reminds him of a certain demon… aka Gilles de Rais.

"An annoyance," Sebastian groans.

"Oh? You brought a friend?" the redhead asks, then examines Kevin. "Oh! Such a sweetheart~! And handsome! Just my type~."

Kevin grimaces in disgust, taking a step back.

"But of course, my one true love is only Sebby~," the redhead grins, "However, I don't mind a threesome~."

Kevin and Sebastian both had dark faces…before looking at each other and nodding.

Thus, a fight started.

* * *

_**CRASH!** _

"What is all that racket?!" Ciel yells. They were just about to finish!

Sebastian and Kevin were fighting with a redhead wielding a chainsaw with knives and anything else in the house.

"Kevin!" William yells, "Kevin stop!"

William was accidentally pieced by the death scythe, blood spilling, "Ah…" his eyes widened.

Then, his life's record appeared as William's life flashes before his eyes. It starts normally but then…Solomon's memories bleed into it in some places, appearing as another reel.

"What…?" the redhead ponders, "I've never seen this before…"

Someone having two life reels, one bleeding into the other, attempting to fuse with it. There were no records of this in the world except for… those who held Solomon's ring and soul.

Kevin jumps, taking William back into his arms. William's life reels go back into his body, William coughing as he wakes up, blood still seeping out.

Sighing in relief, Kevin puts William down before glaring at the Reaper. He reveals his wing, using his feathers to attack the Reaper.

The redhead dodges, "An angel? Seriously?! Lucky me~."

Then the redhead checks his watch, "Oh. Sorry, but I have work to do. Gotta go~! I'll see you later, Sebby~!" before jumping out the window. Kevin shoots some more feathers after him before-

"Uriel, enough!" William yells.

Kevin just stops and stares at him, "You…remember?"

William sighs, "I remember some things…not everything though."

* * *

After getting bandaged up, William was fine with going home now.

"Sorry about that…" Ciel apologizes.

"It's fine…" William waves it off.

"About those conditions…I accept."

"Glad to hear it," Ciel smiles.

They sealed the agreement with a handshake.

"You're not bad…for a demon," Kevin comments.

"You're not bad either…for an angel," Sebastian responds in kind.

Their handshake was strained…but firm.

* * *

When they got home, William sighs as he plops down into bed.

"What were those conditions you mentioned, Young Master?" Kevin asks, a bit curious.

"Oh that… Just my loyalty, and to not refuse any summons or requests he makes of me," he replies.

"In exchange for..."

"For the funding of my education, and a job at Funtom Corporation once I graduate."

"…Young Master, that sounds like making a deal with the devil," Kevin sweat-drops.

"…I know," William sighs as he falls asleep, "Goodnight Kevin."

"Goodnight, Young Master," Kevin smiles, even if he knows that they have much to talk about later.

What William didn't tell Kevin was that a buried memory revealed itself. One that could change everything…but he leaves it for another day.

* * *

"Young Master, here's fresh tea," Sebastian serves.

Sitting in his chair, Ciel sips the cup of tea and sighs, "Sebastian…"

"Yes?"

"William Twining is an interesting guy," Ciel smiles.

"Is he now?" Sebastian raises an eyebrow since it's difficult for his Young Master to make friends close to his age.

"Yeah," he replies, "Despite being a Realist, he accepts demons and angels. He even said that he prefers demons that are more human than humans, and more merciful than angels."

"That's…very interesting indeed," Sebastian comments, a small smile on his face.

"Solomon's descendant… He'll be a good investment," Ciel ends it with that, sipping his tea.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grelle Sutcliff reports back to Reaper Headquarters about Solomon's reincarnation accompanied by Uriel. The Reapers are then ordered to keep an eye on them for the time being, but to not make any moves against them.


End file.
